gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
It's My Life/Confessions Part II
It's My Life/Confessions Part II, en español Es mi vida/Confesiones parte II, es un mash-up presentado en el episodio Vitamin D, y fue cantado por los miembros varones de New Directions. La canción es un popurrí entre las canciones It's My Life de Bon Jovi y Confessions Part II de Usher. Contexto de la Cancion Esta canción fue presentada cuando los chicos hicieron en una competencia con la chicas para definir quién hacía la mejor combinación de canciones. Finn estaba realmente cansado antes de la presentación, por lo cual fue con la nueva enfermera del colegio, Terri, quien no tenía ningún tipo de capacitación farmacéutica, quien le dio una dosis de descongestivos que contenían vitamina D. Esto le dio más energía, y como notó muy buenos resultados, Finn le dio algunas de sus pastillas de esta droga a sus compañeros de equipo. Letra Finn: This ain't a song for the broken hearted No silent prayer for the faith departed Finn y Puck: And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud Finn (con los Chicos de New Directions): (It's my life!) It's now or never I ain't gonna (live forever) (New Directions: Aaahhh...) I just wanna live while I'm alive (It's my life!) Artie con los Chicos de New Directions: (Chicos de New Directions: These are my confessions) Just when I thought I said all I can say My chick on the side said she got one on the way (Chicos de New Directions: These are my confessions) Artie con New Directions (Artie): If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all (Chicos de New Directions: All) (Damn near cried when I got that phone call) (Chicos de New Directions: Oh, oh) (I'm so thrown) (Chicos de New Directions: Oh, oh) (I don't) know what to do But to give part 2 of my Finn con los Chicos de New Directions: You better stand tall When they're calling you out Artie y Finn con los Chicos de New Directions: Don't bend, don't break Baby, don't back down These are my confessions Finn (con los Chicos de New Directions): It's now or never I ain't gonna (live forever) Artie con los Chicos de New Directions: These are my confessions Finn: I just wanna live while I'm alive Artie y Finn (Chicos de New Directions): (It's my life) Just when I thought I said all I can say My chick on the side said she got one on the way (These are my confessions) Finn (con los Chicos de New Directions): I just wanna live while I'm alive! (It's my life!) Galeria 2a8s0ph.gif 2rw54s2.gif tumblr_llvwx5kaa81qzgwino1_500.gif zusb2o.gif imageswe.jpg Glee-its-my-life-confessions-part-ii.jpg Vitamin-D-glee-9089282-300-169.gif 04-its-my-life-confessions-new-directions-boys.jpg 2lnh8go.gif tumblr_lqwdrrlRuW1qbyofmo1_r2_250.gif Tumblr_m6m8fq1f0W1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_lxv9qkzY1A1qf6uero6_r1_250.gif 34hxu1d.jpg Imagen de la portada del sencillo left|280px Recepción de la crítica Shawna Malcom del Los Angeles Times prefirió la presentación de los chicos antes que la de las chicas, comentando que "su número tuvo el mismo poder que Don't Stop Believin'. Y tenía a Artie. Hasta ahora, el personaje de la silla de ruedas ha servido mayoritariamente como un empujón hacia las buenas notas musicales. Anoche demostró esto y brilló en el escenario, haciendo una excelente interpretación de la letra de la canción de Usher. ¡Ya es hora de que le den a este chico más escenas!". Aly Semigran, de MTV, también disfrutó de la versión de los chicos, prefiriéndola antes que la de las chicas, aunque opinó que el episodio "no tuvo suficientes momentos de canto". Curiosidades *Es el primer mash-up presentado por New Directions de la serie. *Es también el primer mash-up lanzado de la serie. *Es la primera canción interpretada por los chicos de New Directions. *Primera de las dos veces que una canción de Bon Jovi es utilizada en un mash-up y sorprendentemente, en una competencia de mash-up (siendo la segunda Livin' on a Prayer en Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer, en la segunda temporada). Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300px|Usher - Confessions Part IIthumb|left|300px|Bon Jovi - It's My Life Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Vitamin D Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones Grupales